Lágrimas Carmesí
by Yoru no Tsuyu
Summary: Luego que la aldea Oto ha sido destruida misteriosamente, ¿A dónde ha ido Sasuke? Reminiscencias, memorias, y talvez…talvez, un nuevo comienzo. SasuNaru. ShounenaiYaoi
1. No renunciando

**A.N.**¡Hola gente! Este es el primer fanfiction que posteo en español…en realidad, este es un fanfic que lo escribí originalmente en inglés, porque, desgraciadamente, no me sale bien eso de escribir bien en español… Y conste que soy originariamente hispano-hablante… --;,,,, Bueno, como dije, esto es una traducción, pero me tomé la libertad de modificarlo un poco, pero la historia es la misma esencialmente.

¡Espero que les guste!

_Ah, Naruto lo me pertenece… T.T pero esta historia sip. Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. _

Ah! Un aviso…esto es shounen-ai/yaoi. No les gusta, no lo lean, por favor.

* * *

**Todo lo que**** esas lágrimas carmesí se llevaron**

_Por_ Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

**Capítulo****I: **No renunciando…

Ha escuchado sobre eso. Ellos solo han sido capaces de adivinar que fue lo que realmente había ocurrido…pero nadie realmente podía estar realmente seguro. Aunque él mismo se haya ido para ver por sí mismo…no ha tenido mejores respuestas.

Naruto, ahora casi con dieciséis años de edad, ha pensado—no, borra eso; _todavía_ sigue pensando que todo estaba demasiado quieto. Ni siquiera un tumulto, ni siquiera un solo ataque a él o a la aldea, ningún solo rumor…nada. Absolutamente nada. Y eso lo ponía aún más intranquilo. Y eso, como consecuencia, lo dejaba aún más inquieto.

Naruto estaba ahora sentado alto en las ramas de un árbol, luego de forzado sin piedad por Tsunade baa-chan a tomar un descanso. Un poco más de un par de meses atrás había rumores de una explosión, una masacre que había ocurrido no hacia un día atrás, y el cual aparentemente parecía haber venido de un área que había sido sospechosa de ser del escondite de Oto. Y lo que parecía ser aún más chocante…era el descubrimiento de tal lugar ser totalmente, complemente destruido hasta los cimientos—y ahí, debajo de la estructura colapsada de lo que fue el lugar, escombros por todas partes, habían cadáveres. Cadáveres de lo que realmente eran nin de Oto. Algunos estaban desmembrados, otros quemados, otros decapitados sin piedad alguna, sin que hayan tenido la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que terminó… Todos ellos. Cada uno de ellos. Y entre ellos, estaban los cuerpos sin vida de Kabuto y…Orochimaru.

O lo que quedaba de ellos.

Ellos—la gente de Konoha, especialmente baa-chan—se aseguraron que realmente los restos eran reales, que no era ningún tipo de emboscada o distracción, por tan repentino y tan chocante haya sido todo…y realmente, era real. Sin lugar a dudas, era el cuerpo de Orochimaru. Y estaba muerto. Finalmente muerto. Y Sasuke…no estaba en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera su cuerpo—nada—fue encontrado.

Nada.

Era como si…como si se hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Pero Naruto no se rindió ante eso. Por meses ha continuado a buscar, por meses ha buscado por pistas, cualquier cosa que pudiese llevarlo hasta el paradero del chico de pelo negro-azulado, pero al final…ha tenido que regresar sin nada, con las manos vacías.

Y eso solo consiguió en frustrarlo.

En un punto, Sakura-chan le había dicho que estaba un poco más que obsesionado por todo el asunto…que solo debía dejar la cosa en paz. Después de todo, Orochimaru estaba finalmente muerto, y no podría seguir dañando más a Sasuke-kun. Y si Sasuke querría realmente ser encontrado, él ya lo habría hecho. Así que él realmente debería empezar a seguir con su vida; todos estaban preocupados por él. Naruto se sintió un poco traicionado ante eso.

Ellos –él y Sakura—habían sido compañeros en la misión de recuperar-a-Sasuke-bastardo, después de todo. Ellos habían jurado—y Naruto se sentía como si…como si los demás estaban realmente continuando con sus vidas, excepto por él.

Si, los demás todavía buscaban al Uchiha, pero luego de un tiempo…era como si…ya no tuviera la prioridad que tenía antes.

…Entonces¿debería tomar el mismo ejemplo y continuar con su vida también…?

El rubio saltó abruptamente del árbol, y aterrizó suavemente al piso. Aquel pensamiento, de alguna forma, era demasiado deprimente. Y…él fuertemente se oponía a mover con su vida con algo faltante. Él solo creía que, aún cuando el teme claramente no lo merecía…la vida no sería lo mismo, y no sería tan feliz—

Wow. Bruscamente paró en su camino de vuelta ante eso. ¿De dónde demonios salió eso, ese pensamiento?

Y bueh…

Mientras seguía con su camino de vuelta a casa, el chico pensó acerca de invitar a Sakura-chan a salir, pero luego pensó no hacerlo. Honestamente no se sentía con ganas de estar con alguien ahora…y de todos modos, ella parecía estar con Ino hoy.

Y pensando sobre el asunto, esas dos…era raro el asunto. De lo último que estaba enterado era que esas dos se odiaban a muerte, pero ahora…ellas parecían estar pasando más tiempo juntas últimamente.

_Sin_ intentar matarse en el proceso.

Raro.

Pero algo le decía que era mejor no pensar mucho en cosas como esas, pues ya tenía suficientes problemas como estaba.

Y luego vio parte de su destino –una escala—antes de ir a casa, de todos modos—el stand de ramen Ichikaru. No pudo evitar pero sentir su corazón alivianarse un poco ante el prospecto de comer su siempre-amado ramen (y ni siquiera Sasuke era rival ante su ramen).

"Oi, occhan!" Naruto saludó, sonriendo abiertamente mientras se sentaba en una butaca.

"Oi Naruto¡Tanto tiempo!" ¿En una misión?" el dueño del stand preguntó al muchacho.

"Bueno…" Naruto empezó, una mano frotando su nuca en una gesto de nervios, "algo así."

"Ah, ya veo. Pero Naruto, intenta de no sobre-esforzarte, okay?" Teuchi le dijo gentilmente, mirando al joven, trabando miradas. Luego, rompiendo el ambiente, preguntó, sonriendo, "Entonces¿que vas a pedir¿Lo mismo de siempre?"

"Si, lo de siempre, por favor!" el muchacho con ojos azul-cerúleo contestó, animadamente.

Más de media hora después, el chico salió del lugar, luego de haber comido no tanto como lo acostumbraba; se dio cuenta que no tenía tanta hambre.

Hizo su camino a casa en la noche oscura, la oscuridad cubriendo la mayor parte del camino que optó tomar. Habiendo tomado el camino habitual, él se habría encontrado con alguien que conociese, y en toda verdad…realmente no se sentía como para hablar con nadie en ese momento.

Era solo que…no se sentía como para explicar sus sentimientos a nadie (su apatía—nunca fue capaz de esconder sus sentimientos de su rostro), cuando ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Pero talvez él sí lo sabía—sabía la respuesta exacta; era solo que—

Fue cortado abruptamente de su cadena de pensamientos por…la visión de su edificio de apartamentos. Y estaba realmente feliz de no tener que pensar sobre eso, porque realmente—

Cuando llegó al frente de su puerta principal, empezó a buscar por sus llaves. Luego de rebuscarlas, y luego de conseguir abrir la maldita puerta, Naruto, casi cansadamente, abrió la puerta, entrando.

…Hogar…

O lo que más se parecía, de cualquier manera.

Ni siquiera intentó de encender las luces, y hábilmente hizo su camino a su actual destino: su habitación. Ya ahí, se sacó su cartuchera de armas, y luego procedió en hacer lo mismo con el resto de lo que llevaba puesto también, hasta que estaba en solo sus boxers. Barriga algo llena, y ni siquiera queriendo molestarse en ponerse algún pijama (ni siquiera pantalones pijama) al sentirse algo soñoliento, y mayormente cansado, procedió en meterse a la cama.

Naruto se dio vuelta a su lado derecho, arreglando su almohada en una manera más confortable, y se quedó así. Luego de algunos minutos de estarse quieto así, dio un gruñido, y luego de una manera algo enojada se dio vuelta al otro lado, tratando de al menos ponerse algo confortable Y DORMIR UN POCO¡MALDITA SEA!

En una manera enojada y brusca se sentó en su cama, cabello todo enredado. El muchacho sufrido en cuestión dio una ojeada al reloj en su mesita de luz. Maldición. 2:37 AM. Qué bien. Pero qué bien. Ahora, para empeorar, no podía dormir.

Ah excelente. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado despierto, sin poder dormir¿Ha sido un poco más de una hora, talvez? Se tiró fuertemente en la pobre abusada cama, gruñendo una vez más, frustrado.

Maldición, ya lo ha intentado todo, pero no ha sido capaz de quedarse dormido, por alguna razón desconocida. Era como si…

Cansadamente, se sentó una vez más. Era inútil intentar y dormir por más tiempo, como probó ser inútil (y una completa pérdida de tiempo) la hora y algo pasada. Ya decidido, posó sus pies en el frío piso, y se levantó.

Sólo se preguntaba por qué demonios no podía dormir. Se sentía como si… no debería estar ahí, y—

Maldiciendo levemente entre dientes, hizo su caminó al baño, intento sacar su soñolencia ahora que iba a estar despierto por un tiempo, lavándose la cara.

Terminado con eso, regresó a su habitación y tomo un nuevo set de ropas, que consistían en una remera negra y chaqueta y pantalones naranja. Luego tomó su cartuchera de armas y lo puso alrededor de su cadera. Luego de asegurarlo bien, tomó su estuche de kunai y lo puso en su pierna. Eso terminado, tomó su hitai-ate (se lo pondría luego) y fue afuera, dejando su apartamento, luego de ponerse sus sandalias.

続く・・・

Continuará…

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

**Baa-chan**: la manera en como Naru-chan le llama a Tsunade. Algo así como vieja, vieja-chan, abuelita….? --;,,,,,,,,

**Occhan**: No me acuerdo bien de donde venía. --;,,,,,, Etto yo creo que así Naru-chan le suele llamar a Teuchi…nu se, habría que verificar… aunque mi demasiado kaigue pa hacerlo… --;,,,,,,,,,

**Oi**: Algo así como '¡Hola!', '¡Hey!'


	2. Promesa hace tiempo olvidada

**Notas de la Autora**¡Hola gente¡Capítulo 2 está aquí! Espero que les guste. :D

* * *

**Todo lo que**** esas lágrimas carmesí se llevaron**

_Por_ Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

**Capítulo II**: Promesa hace tiempo casi olvidada

No sabía exactamente la razón, pero se sentía melancólico, de alguna manera. Mientras hacía su camino hacia donde sea que sus pies les estaba llevando (honestamente no estaba prestando atención hacia donde iba), Naruto empezó a tener vistazos de años ya pasados, momentos que lo habían marcado de manera permanente. La antipatía de los aldeanos. El consuelo por parte de Iruka-sensei… El día de graduación de la academia… Su pelea contra Mizuki… Su asignación al Equipo Siete… Su primer beso…

Su rostro se enrojeció considerablemente ante esa precisa memoria. Su primer beso, malvadamente robado por el teme. Maldita sea, la mayor parte de su vida parecía estar dando vueltas alrededor de Sasuke-teme¿o no?

Su aparente odio hacia él al comienzo… Luego, su mutua rivalidad, su mutuo reconocimiento… Sus constantes discusiones y riñas… Y –dios no lo permita—sus constantes salvaciones de sus traseros. Su amistad… su unión.

Y el intento de Sasuke de cortar esa unión.

Y esa memoria lo paró en sus pasos.

Estaba en los viejos campos de entrenamiento, el lugar donde el antes Equipo Siete fue puesto a prueba con la campana esa. El lugar donde su unión fue creada.

Sus manos bronceadas tocaron el lugar donde él fue atado cuando intentó robar la caja de bento aquella vez. Una pequeña sonrisa agridulce pasó por su rostro; esa fue la primera vez cuando alguien –además de Iruka-sensei—había arriesgado algo por su causa. Aún cuando no hubiese querido admitirlo en esa época, aquella vez…se sintió realmente…_feliz_.

Y aquel fue el lugar en donde aprendió el significado de la definición 'compañero de equipo', de 'equipo', del prospecto que él no tendría que luchar solo, que no estaba solo. Que ya no estaba solo.

Sin lugar a dudas había madurado desde aquel entonces.

Pero aún así, parte de él no cambió, no del todo. Alguna parte suya todavía—

Alguna parte suya todavía… aún creía—

Miró al cielo oscuro cuan tinta y sin estrellas. Y todavía mirando hacia aquel cielo, allá arriba, y a aquella luna llena ahí, dejó que sus pies lo llevasen a su voluntad—aquel cielo, aquella luna llena, lo hacía recordar, hasta que demasiado, de aquella persona, tanto, _tanto_…

No lo entendía demasiado bien, pero últimamente…en todo lo que podía pensar era en él—no que pensaba en otra cosa más desde ese día casi tres años atrás, pero ahora—_ahora_ era simplemente abrumador.

El chico suspiró. Ah bueno… encontraría a aquel bastardo, y golpearía su triste y lamentable trasero por dejarlos _y_ preocuparlos. Y _luego_ arrastraría su lamentable y triste trasero de vuelta a casa—pero eso no sin antes pegarle algo de sentido común y algo de razón—tanto figuradamente como literalmente.

El rubio nin realmente empezó a reírse en voz baja por la idea—el bastardo ni siquiera sabría que fue lo que lo golpeó—

Y luego paró antes de caer al agua, con la posibilidad de una buena empapada como mínimo, y una neumonía como máximo—no quería arriesgar la situación al respecto de lo que el Kyuubi haría sobre el tema de su curación—espera un minuto; ¿agua?

Había estado tan inconscientemente distraído en sus propios pensamientos de cómo traer aquel arrogante bastardo de vuelta que realmente no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de caminar –y caerse—en el agua—o lo que era más específicamente¿un muelle? Qué mucho que serviría como Hokage, pensó entonces socarronamente. …Muelle… Un sentido de…¿sentimentalismo? lo sobrecogió…

Aquel fue el lugar, en el tiempo donde los dos—él y el teme—habían –o _deberían_ haber sido—inocentes, y aún así los dos conocían el significado de la soledad, demasiado pronto para su pronta edad…

Aquel fue el lugar cuando vio a Sasuke, que tenía como ocho años en aquel tiempo, su espalda hacia él, su vista hacia el agua, y estaba mirando tan increíblemente _triste_ y frágil y abierto y…ya en aquel entonces el pequeño Naruto ya había clamado que odiaba a aquel chico con toda su alma y—por aquel segundo, por aquel fragmento en el tiempo pensó que, que el podía conectarse con él, que lo podía entender de alguna forma—y él solamente no quería aquella mirada en el rostro del teme, en sus ojos—simplemente no iba con él. Y, como su rival, aquella mirada no solo lo hacía demasiado pobre y patético y aburrido y—bueno, su joven mente razonó y decidió que aquella mirada solitaria y mirada torce-corazón no iba con él. Sip.

Y luego, cuando sintió, cuando se dio cuenta que fue pillado mirando—bueno, él _sí_ paró en su camino de vuelta a casa para hacerlo—el chico rápida y tercamente desvió la mirada, una mirada de desagrado en su rostro, y mirándole mal solamente para asegurarse. El otro, entonces, devolvió la mirada de la misma forma. Pero mientras el chico rubio continuaba en su camino, no pudo evitar pero sonreír triunfantemente al hecho que había tenido éxito en hacer que el otro saque esa mirada depresiva de su rostro—él lo había mirado mal, fuego iluminando esos ojos una vez más.

'_Este lugar…'_ Naruto pensó, antes de agacharse hacia el muelle e inclinarse para que pudiese hacer contacto con el agua, que notó estaba fría. Él no había venido aquí desde aquellos días, y honestamente había olvidado por completo de su existencia, pero—aquellos sentimientos que ha tenido desde ese entonces no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo. Si nada, solo se habían vuelto más fuertes con el pasar de los días, con el pasar del tiempo.

Y algunas veces, él mismo no entendía la razón de sus sentimientos, de su indómita determinación. La única cosa de lo que estaba seguro era del hecho de que era incapaz de cortar esos sentimientos, sin importar si el otro ya había firmemente intentado cortarlos.

Era increíble como aquel bastardo tenía tanto poder sobre él, aún luego de todos esos años. Y por una vez, por una extraña razón, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Espera¿no le importaba…¿Desde cuando él—

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la noche, _dobe_?"

**続く・・・**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

Nada nuevo¿verdad? O.O

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, y que al menos alguien lo lea. XD

Preguntas, comentarios…son siempre bienvenidos.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. A Corazón Abierto

**Notas de la Autora**: Este es el capítulo 3. Espero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Todo lo que**** esas lágrimas carmesí se llevaron**

_Por_ Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

**Capítulo III**: A Corazón Abierto

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la noche, _dobe_?" Un familiar barítono dijo tras suyo.

Naruto pensó que su corazón había parado de latir ahí mismo. ¿Desde cuando—¿Cómo—? El chico rubio rápidamente se dio vuelta, dando la cara al posible enemigo (mejor amigo, rival, su persona más importante), su mano ya dirigiéndose a su estuche de armas. No importando que, su corazón no podía parar de sentir aquella emoción al verlo…

"Sasuke…" Naruto no podía ver claramente la figura parada en lo alto de un árbol cercano, pero no confundiría aquella pose arrogante, aquella profunda arrogante voz barítono con el nadie más. La luz de la luna pasaba a través de las ramas del árbol, algo de ella alcanzando al chico, iluminándolo por partes; mayormente sus pastes posteriores. ¿Y las ropas del teme…no estaban rasgadas y…manchadas?

"¿No vas a decir nada, por una vez?" aquella engreída—oh sí, si que era engreída—voz le tentó-preguntó.

Y…él no sabía que responder, de verdad. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, no sabía que decir. Era… Era como si… Se sintió, de alguna forma, mientras emocionado, distanciado de él mismo—tan extraño como eso sonaba.

Talvez exasperado por el silencio, aquel pesado silencio, y por esos cuestionantes ojos de los más azules, el nuke-nin de pelo oscuro saltó de las sombras y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo frente al otro, unos buenos cinco metros de distancia.

"…de…az…………o.. …do?"

"¿Disculpa? Al parecer tu capacidad del habla ha disminuido considerablemente, dobe." El Uchiha dijo, arrogantemente.

"¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo, bastardo!?" gritó al tope de sus pulmones. Gritó todo lo que su corazón sentía, todas sus inseguridades, sus—

"Che. No creo que eso esa de tu incumbencia, _dobe_." Y el otro deliberadamente arrastró lo que era— ¿qué era?—el insulto cual si fuera miel. Sus habituales insultos, que evocaban, ah, tantas memorias—

"Porque, tú—" y entonces, sus miradas se trabaron. Habían tantas cosas que daban vueltas en su cabeza al verlo, _aquella_ persona, en frente suyo… —y especialmente después de mirar sus ojos; ojos Sharingan—pero él no sabía qué exactamente pensar de ellos. Y cuando las cosas se ponían así, cuando se ponía confundido de esa manera, cuando no sabía qué hacer—él dejaba que sus instintos hablasen.

O mejor dicho, la violencia.

Porque él atacó. "No sabes todo lo que—" Naruto dijo entre dientes mientras su soco fue fácilmente esquivado por el Uchiha, pero no paró ahí. Dejó que sus acciones violentas hablasen por él, lo que él quería decir pero lo que él mismo ni siquiera sabía _qué_. Y entonces, el muchacho rubio continuó con sus ataques; socos, patadas, una furiosa lluvia de emociones. "¿¡Por qué demonios no me respondes, bastardo!?" y el rubio se estaba poniendo más y más frustrado mientras cada segundo pasaba, mientras cada soco y patada era esquivado como si nada.

"¡¿Qué demonios quieres saber, idiota¡¿Qué demonios quieres que te responda!?" Sasuke respondió con su propia frustración, sus propio set de ataques empezando, apuntando un golpe al rostro del rubio, el cuál éste protegió con sus antebrazos en el último minuto. Pero el golpe fue bastante fuerte, lo cual resultó en hacer que Naruto fuera empujado varios metros lejos del otro. Y cuando Naruto miró en esos ojos, esos ojos Sharingan carmesí que eran demasiado parecidos con los de su hermano—sintió su sangre hervir en lo más profundo de su ser.

"¡¿Qué demonios te sucedió—dónde estuviste éstos últimos meses, bastardo!? Después de ver a la serpiente muerta, todos pensamos—"

"¡¿Pensaron qué!? Sasuke cruelmente interrumpió. "¿¡Qué después de matar a Orochimaru, volvería a _esta_ aldea, como si nada hubiese pasado!?" la pelea había resumido una vez más, y en aquella pelea no usaron ningún tipo de ninjutsu; ni siquiera armas.

Ni siquiera se les cruzó su cabeza hacerlo.

"¡No es '_esta_ aldea' como la llamas, bastardo¡Tiene un nombre, la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja—el lugar donde todos nacimos, nuestro hogar—"

"¿¡Hogar¡No me hagas reír, idiota! Este lugar ha dejado de ser mi hogar hace mucho tiempo atrás!" ¿Y por qué esa afirmación dolía tanto, para los dos, para el rubio?

Y eso solo hizo que dicho shinobi se enojase aún más.

"¿¡Cómo demonios puedes decir eso, bastardo!? Cómo demonios—" el chico con las cicatrices en forma de bigote dijo a modo de gruñido en el rostro del chico pálido, agarrándolo por la ceñidura de su cuello de esa maldita ropa que le hacía parecerse demasiado a—

Y Naruto mantuvo al otro así, golpeándolo bruscamente contra el tronco de un árbol, ojos ardientemente trabados, intentando entender qué demonios hizo que el bastardo dijera eso, y honestamente buscando por algo dentro de esos ojos, cualquier cosa—pero no podía por el maldito Sharingan que no dejaba ningún tipo de emoción reflejar en ellos—

Viendo que el rubio bajó la guardia, el usante del Sharigan tomó la oportunidad de darle una patada a éste, consiguiendo alejar al otro. Jadeando, el del pelo oscuro miró al chico, a aquel chico que, de una u otra forma, se ha metido dentro suyo, dentro de su piel, robando sus noches de sueño—

"Solo piénsalo—idiota. Solo piensa que—aunque regrese, las cosas no serían las mismas, y que el pasado es algo que no puedes borrar por simple antojo. Y aún si—aún si regresase …no me permitirían cumplir mi sueño—el vengar a mi clan. Y aún más importante, _tú_ no me dejarías." ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo que diga todas esas cosas, de todos modos? Estaba diciendo demasiado, estaba mostrando demasiado, abriéndose demasiado—

"¡Por supuesto que no te dejaría!" Naruto dijo acaloradamente, incapaz de ir donde el teme estaba y golpear un poco de sentido común dentro suyo—literalmente. Había algo que lo detenía a hacer eso, y el bastardo se sentía tan cerca, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado en los últimos tres años—y aún así, al mismo tiempo, se sentía _tan_ lejos…

…había algo ahí que—

Sasuke soltó un resoplido. "Claro que no lo permitías." Dijo, casi lamentándose. "Pero tú si eres permitido cumplir el tuyo, de convertirte en el Hokage, mientras que yo—"

"¿¡Mientras tú _qué_, bastardo¿¡Tú qué!? Tu sueño es egoísta, tu sueño ha—"

"¿¡Y el tuyo no lo es, eh, dobe!? Solo porque dejé la aldea para buscar poder en otro lugar para cumplir mi sueño, soy el tipo malo aquí, y de repente, tengo que ser evitado de hacerlo. Eres tan hipócrita, Na-ru-to."

_¿D__e dónde demonios viene todo esto—_

"¡¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso, bastardo¿¡No puedes ver que aquél—aquél—aquél sueño cómo lo llamas, sólo hará tu vida más miserable¡¿No puedes ver que esa ambición te va a matar al final¡¿Sasuke!?"

"Che. Como si tú entendieras…"

"¿Qué?" el otro casi gruñó su respuesta. _Atrévete a repetirlo, teme._

"¿¡Cómo puede ser posible que entiendas, cuando nunca has tenido una familia¿¡Cómo puede ser posible que entiendas cuando tú nunca has sentido el dolor de la traición de la persona que llegaste a respetar tanto, arrancarte a las personas a las que amabas más¿¡Cómo es posible que puedas saberlo!?" y viejas heridas estaban siendo abiertas, como lo fue años atrás en aquella siniestra batalla.

"¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Aunque nunca haya tenido una familia, una familia de verdad por la cual llorarlos propiamente por su pérdida, he sentido ese dolor. ¡He sentido aquel dolor cuando _tú_ nos traicionaste a todos, lastimándonos a todos" _–casi matándome—"_aquel día, en _aquél_ lugar!" –la pelea en el Valle del Final.

"Debiste haber sabido mejor que haber tratado de pararme en ese entones. Te dije que te fueras, pero no lo hiciste."

"¿¡Cómo demonios podría haberme ido, cuando veía el camino que estabas tomando!? Aún en ese entonces, aún en ese entonces, yo… cuando finalmente pensé que te alcancé, cuando pensé que finalmente era igual a ti, tuviste que irte—cuando finalmente pude hacer que me veas, que me reconozcas, tú, tú—"

"Yo siempre te reconocí—yo siempre te vi."

"¿…Qué?" Naruto finalmente alzó su cabeza, sorprendido, (la cual en alguna parte de la confesión del otro—de la mutua confesión—, sus ojos, su expresión estaba cubierta por sus rubios flequillos) y miró al otro frente suyo, quien esta vez, tenía su expresión cubierta por sus flequillos color ébano. No podía creer lo que recién había—

"Siempre te vi, aún en ese entonces. Recuerdo que, aún en esa época, estabas siempre solo. Solías sonreír, como si no importase que siempre estuvieses solo, pero yo veía que tú lo…estabas. Pero en aquel tiempo, cuando aún los _tenía_, no pensé demasiado sobre eso.

"Luego…después de eso…todavía te veía, y me preguntaba como demonios eras capaz de sonreír así, aún en esa situación. Hasta te envidiaba. Luego te vi como una molestia, porque no eras nada más que un detenimiento en mi camino de venganza, en mi rol de vengador. Pero mientras nuestro tiempo juntos de compañeros de equipo pasaba, empecé a verte como alguien cercano. Como alguien a quien podría llamar mi amigo, mi hermano."

"Y luego te fuiste. Te fuiste, luego de decirme que era la persona más cercana a ti, tu mejor amigo, tu hermano. Te fuiste, y yo—"

"¡¿Crees que me fue fácil hacerlo!? Dejar todo lo que conocía, todo lo que era, renunciarlos—¡tuve que hacerlo!"

Y Naruto tomó un momento para ver que, aún por más fuerte que Sasuke aparentara ser, era también humano, era frágil—A pesar del hecho de que Sasuke quería aparentar ser fuerte, de que era irrompible—era solo una máscara. Y talvez, muy dentro suyo, él ya lo sabía, pero no lo quería reconocerlo, porque si lo hacía…si lo hacía, eso significaría que él tendría que soltar su máscara, también. Y hacer eso…significaría dejar su corazón vulnerable, al descubierto.

Y él no sabía si estaba listo para hacerlo.

"Y tú…ciertamente lo hiciste." Lo dijo en una voz casi tan baja que el otro no lo podría oír. Pero… por el ambiente pesado a causa del silencio, el otro lo hizo, como si hubiera sido gritado.

"Sí…lo hice." El nin de cabello oscuro lo repitió, casi abatido, casi lamentándolo. Y cuando el chico de pelo oscuro levantó sus ojos, descubiertos de sus largos flequillos negros, el rubio fue cautivado—y había tantas emociones en ellos—enojo—angustia—tristeza—traición—soledad—

Y Naruto estaba asustado, él estaba asustado porque nunca había visto a Sasuke así—él nunca había visto al otro mostrar tantas emociones (él siempre actuaba como si no los tuviera, y mucho más continuó actuando así cuando se fue a Orochimaru)—y era como si Sasuke estaba desnudando su alma para que él lo viese—

Y ese concepto era asustador, realmente asustador—y no sabía que hacer, cómo actuar, cómo reaccionar—y esos sentimientos no eran lo único que esos ojos mostraban. Esas albercas negras, esas albercas negras sin fondo ni fin, y sin Sharingan, los cuales eran capaces de mostrar lo que esas albercas rojo-sangre no podían, y fue atrapado en ellos. Junto como todas esas emociones, con ese enojo, esa angustia, junto con esa tristeza, esa traición, esa soledad—junto con todo eso, había algo de…había rechazo. Había cariño. Había amistad. Había dolor. Había remordimientos. Había…sumisión.

Y junto con eso…junto con todo eso, la cosa que hizo parar su corazón…

Había amor.

**続く・・・**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

Dobe: Algo así como 'completo idiota'

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier opinión, o pregunta, o corrección, será más que bienvenida. Pero constructiva, por favor.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. No son Ilusiones

**Notas de la Autora**¡Capítulo 4¡Yay! Espero y les guste; me quedé a más de las doce de la noche para corregirlo… .+se desmaya a causa del sueño, soñando con SasuNaru+.

* * *

**Todo lo que**** esas lágrimas carmesí se llevaron**

_Por_ Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

**Capítulo IV**: No son ilusiones

Había amor…

_Amor_…

Mucho tiempo atrás, él pensaba que nadie nunca sentiría esa clase de amor hacia él—sí, había muchas clases de amor, como amor de padre (Iruka-sensei), amor filial (Sakura-chan; ahora estaba consciente de ello), amor entre amigos (Gaara; ellos dos se habían acercado más a través de los últimos años, de alguna manera) y sí, los conocía, sabía eso—pero él nunca pensó que sería—

—este tipo de amor—

—y mucho menos del teme ese.

Nunca en un millón de años hubiera adivinado—_esperado_ que algo así pudiese suceder. Algo así debería ser considerado imposible.

Aún así—

"¿…Sa…suke…?"

El muchacho del pelo oscuro que iba con ese nombre desvío su mirada, negándose a hacer contacto visual; él no podía creer que fue tan descuidado como para haber mostrado la otra parte de su gran debilidad—

Pero él solo se sentía tan, pero ah tan cansado…

Por una vez, quería descansar.

Por una vez, quería estar en paz.

Aún cuando pensaba que algo así estaba prohibido para una persona como él.

Y aún así…él quería saber…quería saber que pasaría…que todavía le estaba esperando en el futuro. Quería saber…

…Aún quería eso, aún con todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. Ninguna esperanza debería de sobrar en él aún, ningún tipo de deseo; él pensó que su corazón había muerto hacía tanto tiempo atrás…

…Aún así, todavía estaba…

Y era fantástico, tan condenadamente fantástico, porque…su corazón todavía estaba vivo; no estaba tan muerto como lo había pensado. Porque si estuviese muerto, no sería capaz de sentir nada. Y si no sentía nada, no sería capaz de perder nada más; no sería capaz de lastimarse más.

Él solamente estaba tan cansado de lastimarse, de luchar, de matar, de destruir…

…De todo…

Estaba cansado de todo, de todos, y todo lo que quería era descansar.

Cuando él escuchó los pasos inseguros de Naruto en el piso y en algunas hojas en su camino hacia él, entró en pánico. Intentó retroceder, de dar un paso atrás, de crear una línea entre ellos, de mantener al otro tan lejos como fuera posible.

Cuando su espalda sintió la textura del tronco del árbol, recordó donde estaba.

Aún así ya era demasiado tarde; Naruto estaba parado meramente dos pasos lejos de él, inseguro de intentar acercarse más.

Y porque esos ojos Sharingan suyos no estaban presentes por el momento, no pudo ver como, las de Naruto—siempre seguro Naruto, siempre sin miedo de nada—como las de Naruto, sus manos, estaban temblando.

Su estado de mente, la oscuridad de la noche-casi ya mañana, y esos capturadores ojos azules, azules índigo, no estaban ayudando, tampoco.

Fue traído de vuelta a la realidad—una vez más—al sentir tibieza contra sus mejillas—eran manos, las de Naruto—y gentilmente y aún algo delicadamente y de alguna manera, firmemente, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen, una vez más—él debió de haber desviado los suyos de esos ojos—y luego sintió cuanto las manos de Naruto estaban temblando, y esos ojos…

…esos ojos…

Ningún tipo de lástima podía ser visto ahí, tampoco asco, solamente—

Solo honestidad. Completa y perfecta honestidad. Y calidez. Y afecto. Y un millón de otras más promesas.

Solo de la manera en que Naruto era. Solo la manera en que recordaba a Naruto siendo, desde siempre.

Y por él. Solamente por él.

Y entonces…Naruto habló.

"Sasuke, solo—¿qué demonios puedo decir? Solamente—yo honestamente no sé qué decirte, no estoy seguro de lo que siento hacia ti, tampoco—solo—

"De lo único de lo cual estoy seguro, Sasuke, es que tú eres la persona a la cual más aprecio, de la cual más me importa—hay cosas que no estoy seguro si lo haría por nadie más—ni siquiera por Sakura-chan—Y aún así…aún así…"

Dioses, no sabía qué decir más—nunca fue tan bueno con las palabras—ni siquiera ahora, _ahora_ que era importante, ahora que…

¿…Y sobre qué más había que pensar, de todos modos? Nunca fue alguien que pensara demasiado en las cosas, así que… ¿por qué empezar ahora? Él solamente siempre hizo lo que pensaba que estuviera en lo correcto, lo que _sentía_ que estaba en lo correcto…

Entonces… intentó decírselo…

Entonces…quería decirle que…

"No me tengas lástima, Naruto."

¿…Por qué… parecía que el tiempo paró con esas palabras…esas palabras cuan frías como el hielo…?

¿…Por qué…parecía que su corazón haya parado por completo al escucharlas…?

"¿…_Qué_…?" retrocedió, como si fuese expulsado solamente por las palabras de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos, con algo…extraño…brillando dentro de esos estanques de los más oscuros que eran sus ojos. Estaban brillando, rebosando…esos ojos oscuros estaban ceñidos, también. Los puños de Sasuke estaban temblando a sus costados.

"Para… ¡No quiero tu lástima, yo…!"

Porque, Naruto no podía ser capaz¿verdad? Porque, él mismo no lo merecía¿verdad? Porque, Naruto no podría ser capaz de soportar de hacer que nadie sufriera—el tonto—así que, él sólo pretendería que—

Él solamente pretendería, y él no lo permitiría, no lo permitiría, porque, él era egoísta—lo quería todo, lo deseaba todo, en su plenitud—

Él no quería una ilusión.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente levantó su mirada otra vez, una vez más, sus ojos—eran del color Sharingan carmesí, girando como una rueda enloquecida, sin control—

Y avanzó, hacia delante.

**続く・・・**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Vocabulario:**

Nada nuevo esta vez¿verdad?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier opinión, o pregunta, o corrección, será más que bienvenida. Pero constructiva, por favor. Ahora, mi voy a echarme un sueñecito… .+se desmaya frente a la computadora+. 


End file.
